It's Time To Throw It Away
by Tobiiiaaas
Summary: Jac faces a difficult choice
1. Chapter 1

PART ONE

With one hand, Jac Naylor surveyed the one photo of Joseph she'd kept on her phone. Her face cracked into a rare smile of genuine affection, rather than the usual sarcastic smile she reserved for use on everyone else. With her other hand she checked her phone; there were no messages. Reaching into her pocket she replaced her phone and drew out her pager, the name of the previous owner still stuck to the bottom. Jac ran her fingers over the label and sighed. The pager beeped. Jac ignored it for a second, lost to her thoughts. Then with a sweep of her golden hair, she regained her composure and exited the staff room.

"There you are Ms. Naylor, I've been looking for you," the American drawl of Michael Spence filled Jac's ears as she turned on the spot to face him.

"Well now I am found," Jac said derisively. "I take it was you who paged me?" Michael nodded. Jac smirked. "I love it when you need my help Michael."

"Who said I needed your help..." Michael began but Jac cut across him.

"Oh please Michael we both know what you're like. You've blundered and you need me to sort you out." Michael snorted. Jac glared at him.

"Whether or not I need your help, which I don't, is not the point. I need you to come take a look at Mr. Smith."

"And what, pray, may Mr. Smith be suffering from that the Great God Spence can't solve without the help of little old me?" Jac asked mockingly.

"He's complaining of chest pains."

"Chest pains? What did you do, give him a boob job?"

"Very funny Jac," Michael said, but his face remained sullen.

"Oh all right, lead me to him, but I really have to get back to something quickly." Jac conceded. Michael gestured for Jac to follow him. Jac walked purposely ahead. Sighing, Michael let it go.

"So Mr. Smith, my name's Ms. Naylor, I'm the Cardiothoracic Consultant, what seems to be troubling you, apart from I assume, Mr. Spence's obsession to make you look a lot less old and a lot more plastic." Michael glared at her. Mr. Smith looked bewildered. He was an elderly man, that is to say he was approaching his late sixties.

"I've got these searing pains in my chest..."

"Are they short or long pains?"

"Short." Jac makes a note of this in his file.

"Anything else?"

"I keep sweating and I feel nauseous." Jac nodded, her brain working furiously.

"What about back and neck pain?"

"Oh yes, excruciating neck pain!"

"Shortness of breath?" Jac inquired. Mr. Smith nodded. Jac turned to Michael. "I think I can make a diagnosis then Mr. Spence, although why it hadn't occurred to you...I guess we'll never know." Mr. Smith looked up at her, worried.

"Do you know what's wrong with me Doctor?"

"It is my belief Mr. Smith, that you may be suffering from a form of angina."

"Is it curable?"

"We'll do what we can," Jac reassured him. "First we need to run a degree of tests to ascertain whether you are indeed suffering from angina." Jac left.

Jac sat alone in the staff room again, sipping a mug of black tea. Every so often Jac took out her mobile, checked it and then returned it to her pocket. She began to tap her fingers softly against the wood of the table. Behind her the door swung open creakily. Sahira stood, exhausted. Seeing Jac, Sahira moved towards her.

"You do not know the day I'm having!"

"But I'm about to find out," Jac said without looking up.

"I have been rushed off my feet since I came on shift! Seriously, I haven't stopped in seven hours! It is manic out there!"

"Looks like it was manic at home too..." Jac said evilly.

"What?" Sahira said, then looked down at her shirt. "Oh I don't believe it!"

"Here" Jac passed Sahira a cloth from her pocket.

"Thanks Jac." Sahira sat down beside her. She noticed Jac continually checking her phone. "Something up?" Jac shook her head as she placed her phone back in her pocket for the umpteenth time. Sahira placed her hand on Jac's arm. "I'm a mother, I know when something's wrong with my kids..." Jac withdrew her arm from Sahira's hand.

"I am not one of your kids princess!" Jac scowled.

"I didn't mean. I meant I can tell when something is bothering someone," Sahira explained. Jac frowned.

"It's nothing okay. Now why don't you go and be all little miss perfect out there and leave me in peace!" Sahira knew she was beaten and left. Jac sighed. Then without warning her mobile began to ring. Jac watched it ring for a few seconds before she answered.

"Jac Naylor speaking."

"Ms. Naylor, I have some very bad news for you." Jac did not need to hear the answer, deep down she had already known. Something in her heart had told her. "Ms. Naylor are you there?" Jac did not reply. "Ms. Naylor?"

"I'm listening..."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

The news hit Jac like a dead weight. She stood back, her mind working fervently. Without waiting to answer, she ended the call and put her mobile away. The words rang in her mind. She didn't know what to do. In a rare moment, Jac felt helpless. There was nothing she could do. Her hands were numb. Time seemed to stop. The ticking of the staff room clock faded into nothingness. Jac breathed heavily. Willing herself to get a grip she downed the rest of her tea and strode out. She would not let her troubles show Jac told herself. There could not have been a worse sight to greet her.

As Jac stepped out of the staff room she turned to face a pale looking Sunil Bhatti clutching his stomach and sweating grossly. Before Jac could step out of the way Sunil lurched forwards and vomited all over her white frilly shirt. Jac looked down at her shirt and then looked up at Sunil who viewed her with an unmistakeable glare of panic in his eyes. Jac did not speak, she merely fixed him with a look of utter contempt and disdain. Sunil shrank in her gaze and scurried into the staff room. Jac couldn't help but smirk. Sunil had at least achieved one decent thing since he slimed his way into the hospital, Jac had momentarily forgotten the news she had received.

"I'll just go and get changed then," Jac called after him. She walked away.

Returning from the locker room Jac, now dressed in blue Darwinian scrubs, swept along the ward as if she owned the place, which in her mind, she did. Yet despite the usual air of Naylor supremacy, Jac could not fully shake the fact that something was clearly bothering her. As she diagnosed and treated patients she seemed distant and not quite there.

"Ms. Naylor?" Mary-Claire Carter's voice did not seem to penetrate Jac's thoughts as she stood reading the notes of Mrs. Potter. "Ms. Naylor?" Mary-Claire asked again, louder. Jac blinked.

"Yes?" she demanded agitatedly.

"Mrs. Potter," Mary-Claire pressed on. Jac fixed her most steely of looks on her.

"Sorry is this guess who?" Jac told her, her eyes rolling upwards as she did.

"No I mean, have you come to a decision about her?"

"You say she's complaining of a tight feeling in her chest?"

"Yes."

"The ECG was normal, so just keep an eye on her, the usual checks, Us and Es, chest x-ray..." Jac's voice faded away as she turned to glance at something. At least Mary-Claire thought she was looking at something.

"Ms. Naylor!" Mary-Claire said severely causing Jac to jump and turn back to her. "Sorry. Look is there something on your mind Ms. Naylor?" Jac scowled.

"It doesn't concern you nurse Carter," she told her sternly and stomped off. Mary-Claire remained suspicious. Sahira approached Mary-Claire.

"Do you think Jac seems okay?" Sahira asked concernedly.

"I don't know, something's clearly bothering her," Mary-Claire sighed.

"Do you think I should ask her?"

"If you want your head bitten off." Sahira laughed and moved off.

The news still plagued Jac's mind but she vowed herself to continue working. She would not let this get the better of her. Jac groaned as she spotted Sahira smiling sweetly at her from the next bed. She smiled back, icily. Sahira approached.

"Nothing ever fazes you does it?" Jac told her rhetorically.

"Is everything okay Jac?" Sahira asked softly.

"I'm fine! Seriously it's like I'm the new charity case around here!"

"You just seem a little on edge..."

"Yes, because everyone keeps on asking how I am!"

"Look Jac, I know when something is wrong."

"Because you're a mother yadda yadda. Sahira change the record!" There was an almighty crash as Jac felt the file slip out of her hand and slam the floor. Sahira bent down and scooped it up.

"Come on Jac, you're no use out here. If you can't full concentrate, you're no help to anyone." Sahira took Jac by the arm and led her into the staff room.

"I'm fine, honestly I'm fine, it just slipped!" Sahira didn't believe her.

"You're not fine Jac!" Sahira stared into her eyes. "Tell me what's on your mind, please Jac, I want to help."

"I don't see how it's any of your business," Jac told her stubbornly.

"It becomes my business when your work becomes affected," Sahira pressed. Jac scowled. "Look Jac, everyone can tell something is bothering you, you're a rubbish hider." Jac couldn't help but smile briefly. She shook it away quickly.

"I'm only going to get rid of you if I tell you aren't I?" Jac asked exasperatedly. Sahira nodded. Jac sighed. "My mother has died." Sahira's eyes filled with pity and compassion, sickening Jac.

"Oh Jac I'm so sorry!" Jac glared.

"I don't know why it's bothering me so much! I hardly knew the woman. The last time I saw her, I donated my kidney to her and that was over a year ago!"

"She was your mother. However distant you were, it's only natural her death would affect you in this way," Sahira reasoned. Jac thought about this. "You should call it a day and go home."

"No. I've got to finish my shift," Jac said determinedly. Sahira shook her head.

"No Jac. You're not fit to work." Sahira was having none of her protestations. Jac' s blood pressure began to rise. Her hands shook crazily. And then, Jac did something she rarely ever did. She started to cry...

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Jac sat staring into space. Sahira had had to go back on shift and now Jac was left alone again. Jac thought about how her mother's death was affecting her. She still couldn't understand why. Jac wiped her eyes with her hand, but she could not remove the blotchy look that remained. Something had to be done, Jac thought. There had to be an explanation for why her mother's death affected her so. Her eyes fell upon the empty mug of tea in front of her. Without thinking Jac picked up the mug and held it between her finger and thumb. She twirled it in her hand and then her gaze fell upon the wall in front of her. Still holding the mug, Jac's eyes closed and she could hear her mother's voice in her mind, though it was ages since they'd last spoken. The voice of her mother began to grate horribly upon Jac's conscience and with a screech she hurled the mug at the wall where it smashed faithfully. The shards of china fell gracefully to the floor and settled. Jac held her head in her hands and sobbed.

Five Days Later

Church bells rang solemnly. The rain fell torrentially. Jac was shivering as she stood watching her mother's coffin laid to rest. She could see her half-sister, standing stock still several yards away. Deep down Jac wanted to approach but she could not find the courage to move. Her golden hair was drenched and water dripped gracelessly down her high cheekbones. Eventually it became too much and Jac turned away, tears once more streaming out of her eyes. Unexpectedly for Jac, as she turned, she was spotted by her half-sister.

"Jac?" the girl called loudly. "Jac! I know it's you!" The girl was now lightly jogging towards her. Jac looked to her car and then back to the girl approaching her. With a heavy sigh, Jac stopped. The girl came to a skidding halt in front of her, panting slightly. "Why didn't you come over?" she asked breathlessly.

"I thought it better to leave it to her family," Jac said solemnly.

"You were her family Jac. She would have wanted you there."

"No. You were her family. I was just the disappointment," Jac looked up at the grey skies as she said this.

"You know she always spoke about you. Right up until she died." Jac's gaze fell back upon her half-sister.

"Listen Jasmine, the only good thing I ever did for our mother was donate her a kidney. I was never there for her and she was never there for me." Jasmine scowled angrily.

"You know she wanted to see you?" Jasmine told Jac forcefully. "The night before she died." Jac reached into her jacket pocket and drew out an envelope. It was torn open. Looking at the envelope for a few moments, Jac seemed to be in a world of her own. Jasmine stared at it. Returning to reality, Jac placed the envelope back in her pocket.

"I couldn't get the time off work..." Jac explained.

"Did you even want to see her?" Jasmine pressed. Jac thought about this. "You didn't did you? I can see it in your eyes. You couldn't give a toss about her." Jac snapped.

"Okay yes I admit it! I had no intention of going to see her, as far as I was concerned I'd washed my hands of her and the rest of her family. But that does not mean I didn't care!" Jac's eyes were narrowed.

"If you cared about her you'd have..."

"What? Gone to see her. I don't recall her making much effort to see me!"

"That's because she could hardly get out of bed by the end!" Jasmine yelled at her. Jac was silent. "Do you even know what killed her?" Jasmine asked callously. Jac shook her head and then fixing Jasmine with an icy glare, said;

"Enlighten me." Jasmine's eyes were bristling with tears. Her voice shook as she told Jac the story of how Paula had died.

"Those last few weeks were a living hell. She needed full-time care and I could barely provide it! She couldn't move Jac! Every morning I had to change her bed sheets because they were sodden with piss! Our mother Jac, our mother, died an ignoble death. And her own daughter could not be bothered to say goodbye. You make me sick Jac, you make me sick." Jasmine finished, her face red with anger. Jac felt awful.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea," she said, lamely.

"Of course not. You weren't there," Jasmine said and strode away, leaving Jac isolated and alone. By now the rain had stopped, but it still poured inside Jac's heart.

Two Days Later

Jac grimaced as she placed her stethoscope around her neck. She hung by her locker, thinking. She thought about what Jasmine had said to her. Then she thought about Joseph and how much she missed him. And at last a light switched on in her mind. The door opened.

"Jac? Are you coming?" Elliot asked her kindly. Jac snapped out of her thoughts immediately.

"Yes," Jac exited with Elliot and marched onto the ward. Elliot pulled her to one side.

"Jac. Are you sure you're ready to come back?" Jac looked into his eyes.

"I'm fine. Everything is dandy," Jac said, lying. Elliot did not believe her one bit. But he knew better than to berate her about it.

"Well if you ever need a shoulder, you know where I am," he said helpfully.

"If I ever need a shoulder Elliot, I'd sooner go to the mortuary than you," Jac said but instantly regretted it. Elliot felt deflated and without another word left Jac to her own devices. Jac moved over to one of the computers and logged on. User: NaylorJ, Password: Joseph. Checking behind her, Jac opened a new document and began typing.

To Henrik Hanssen,

I am writing to inform you of my intention to resign from my post as Consultant Cardiothoracic Surgeon with immediate effect. I will work my notice,

Yours sincerely,

Jacqueline Naylor

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR

Jac knocked on Hanssen's door loudly. The sound of moody classic piano music could be heard from within and Jac knocked again, louder. Hanssen's voice issued above the din,

"Enter!" Jac pushed open the door forcefully. Hanssen looked up from his desk. "Ah Ms. Naylor, glad you could make it," he said softly. "Do please take a seat," Jac scowled at Hanssen's forced politeness.

"I'd rather stand, thank you," Jac replied equally softly.

"Please yourself," Hanssen said sternly. Jac did so. A momentary silence hung over the office, a silence you could have cut through with a knife. Hanssen cleared his throat. "I got your email Ms. Naylor."

"Did you," Jac muttered, bored.

"Can I ask what motivated your decision?" Hanssen looked up at Jac, for the first time, interested. Jac seemed briefly taken aback. She hadn't fully expected this.

"My decision was motivated by many different factors Mr. Hanssen," Jac told him, looking straight into his eyes. Whatever she expected, nothing fazed Jac Naylor.

"So I take it you don't have a rival offer?" Hanssen pressed on, curiously. Jac was beginning to wonder what this was all about.

"Look, I'm resigning for purely personal reasons, nothing to do with another job offer or anything quite so bloody mundane," Jac said, her voice raised ever so slightly. Hanssen lifted his hand for calm.

"I'm just wondering what would motivate you to leave your post so soon after winning it. There may not be the same opportunities somewhere else," Hanssen informed her.

"I'm intending to take time out from cardiothoracics altogether," Jac told him. Hanssen raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"For how long?" he asked slowly. Jac fixed him with her most piercing of gazes.

"For as long as I want. There's only so many broken hearts you can stick together in a career, it's time to take a look a my own..." Jac tailed off, realising she had said too much.

"Of course. Mr. Byrne," Hanssen said, his lips twisting into a cruel smile. "In that case Ms. Naylor, your resignation is not accepted."

"You can't do that!" Jac cried out, affronted.

"As Director of Surgery I reserve the right to reject or approve resignations," Hanssen lied. Jac felt indignant. She turned on the spot, ripped open the door and stormed out. Hanssen returned to his music.

Jac was in a rage. She practically barged Mary-Claire out of the way as she stormed her way around the ward and Michael narrowly avoided having the staffroom door slammed in his face.

"Woah! What's up with her?" Michael asked Elliot as he trundled past. Elliot looked forlorn.

"Hanssen didn't accept her resignation. She's had enough," Elliot informed Michael, who looked shocked and bewildered.

"Jac Naylor, resign? You have got to be kidding me," Michael told Elliot. "She's a great consultant, unorthodox maybe, but great."

"Well the word is, she fully intends to resign but Hanssen has some sort of hold over her," Elliot muttered. Michael raised his eyebrow.

"I'll talk her out of it. This hospital cannot afford to lose Jac Naylor!" Michael looked over just in time to see Jac give the computer a violent kick. "Even if she takes a little getting used to." Elliot nodded. Michael smiled vaguely and strode over to Jac, who was now smacking the keyboard with such force the keys were practically falling out. She looked up as Michael approached her.

"What do you want?"

"You know if you keep smacking it like that it'll never work," Michael told her sarcastically. Jac ignored him.

"Bloody system! Piece of junk!" Jac slammed the keyboard down and turned to Michael. "Well?"

"Can we talk?" Michael asked her.

I have a feeling we're about to," Jac said exasperatedly.

"In private," Michael added, indicating the on-call room. Jac nodded. They left discreetly.

"I'll page Sahira," Jac said suddenly. Michael shrugged.

"Whatever, can we just talk?"

"What could possibly be so important?" Jac asked.

"You're not resigning," Michael told her sternly.

"Why not?"

"Because this hospital...I need you," Michael said. Jac looked at him curiously.

"Well with that offer, I can't possibly refuse," Jac said, smirking.

"Be serious Jac, why do you want to leave?" Jac's smirk faltered. She sighed.

"After my mother died and I saw my half-sister at the funeral, I realised I needed to get out."

"Why?"

"I have nobody Michael! The only family I have hate me, Joseph's buggered off to the country to be a sodding GP and I'm not exactly the most popular of people here!" There were tears glistening in Jac's eyes. Michael bit his lip, thinking.

"Well maybe you should take a look at your attitude?" Michael suggested. Jac thought about this.

"I have considered this, but to be honest Michael, I just don't think people would like me even if I was as sickly sweet as Sahira Shah." Michael stepped towards her. Jac eyes gleamed shiny as the tears started to stream down her face. Michael placed his arms around her. Jac did not push him away. They looked into each other's eyes and moved closer together.

"You are amazing Jac, just the way you are," Michael murmured.

"High praise indeed Michael," Jac said softly. They leaned in towards each other and began to snog.

"Hello is that Mr. Byrne?" Hanssen said into the phone loudly. "I have a proposition for you. It involves Ms. Naylor..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

PART FIVE

Henrik Hanssen stared at the computer screen in front of him. He was reading through the staff profiles of Holby City. Hanssen clicked onto a profile marked, Jac Naylor: Consultant Cardiothoracic Surgeon. Hanssen looked at it for a few seconds before clicking off. He sat back in his chair and checked his mobile. There was one new message.

I'll do it.

Hanssen smiled victoriously. If there was one thing he knew, it was how much the hospital needed Jac Naylor and he wasn't about to let her go without a fight. Since Jac's announcement to resign, Hanssen had been formulating a plan to change her mind and now at last, he felt he had just the answer. The perfect way.

Jac Naylor clicked her fingers authoritatively. All heads turned towards her. She had an important announcement to make to her team and now at last had come the time to make it.

"I'm not going to keep you all waiting, I'm sure you all have better things to do but I feel I must inform you that today will be my last here in Holby. This is my last shift." Sahira Shah looked appalled.

"You can't resign Jac!" She cried out desperately. Jac attempted a smile.

"There's nothing for me here," she explained.

"But what about your work, Darwin?" Sahira asked.

"Darwin will survive without me," Jac said unconvincingly.

"Please reconsider Jac, Darwin needs you," Sahira pleaded.

"I've made my mind up Sahira. Can you please just drop it so I can get on with my shift. It may be my last one, but I can still make it good," Jac said exasperatedly. Sahira sighed and left Jac to her thoughts.

Michael Spence and Sunil Bhatti were deep in hushed whispers as Jac walked past. She winked at Michael obviously.

"Oh if it isn't Bill and Ben," Jac said with a derisive laugh. Sunil glared at her and then returned to Michael, but Michael was not listening, his eyes fixed upon Jac who was slowly disappearing from view.

"Michael!" Sunil said loudly causing him to blink in alarm.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Michael said pathetically. Sunil sighed.

"You need to be careful over Ms. Naylor. I don't trust her."

"Well luckily for you, today's her last shift," Michael said glumly. Sunil's face twisted into a look of glee.

"Let's hope she doesn't say anything," he muttered and with that Sunil marched away. Michael looked uncomfortable.

A car pulled up inside the hospital car park. It came to a soothing stop and once the engine had died away completely, the front door opened slowly and its occupant stepped out. It was a handsome young man who looked to be no older than mid-thirties with a clean-shaven face and short brown hair that complimented him nicely. He bent down to wipe the door handle clean and then stood back up. Straightening his tie the man locked his car and proceeded to walk towards the hospital's Wyvern Wing entrance. It had been almost nine months since he had last stepped inside this building and a familiar sense of foreboding washed over him. His eyes flicked up to the sign nailed to the wall at the bottom of the stairs. He began to climb the stairs, taking care not to skip a step.

Jac looked down at her patient in disbelief.

"Let me get this right, you didn't come in earlier because you didn't want to make a fuss?" Jac's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You've got enough on your plate without my problems," the patient, a doddering old man, said.

"Have you any idea how much you've risked your life?" Jac told him. "Another day and you could have died." The old man looked at Jac in shock.

"Is it really that serious?" He asked, panicking.

"Yes. Mr. Davidson, I must warn you that due to your delay, you have seriously damaged your chances of a full recovery."

"There must be something you can do?" Mr. Davidson asked.

"I'm afraid your heart is too weak to risk surgery," Jac said with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"So that's that then." Mr. Davidson looked forlornly up at her. "What do I do now?"

"We'll try to make you as comfortable as we can but it is my belief that you wont last the night." There was something about the helpless look on Mr. Davidson's face that made Jac's anger melt away. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the bumbling old man lying in front of her. "I'm really very sorry," Jac said uselessly.

The man exited Hanssen's office quietly. From here he made his way to Darwin. He marched softly down the corridors and headed for the on-call room. He rummaged around in the cupboards for the 'good biscuits' and made himself a mug of steaming hot coffee. He sat down in a chair, coffee mug in one hand, custard cream in the other. He looked up at the clock and prepared to wait.

Jac was approaching the end of her shift, there was less than an hour to go and her life would never be the same again. So much of her was invested in this hospital, her career, her relationships, her family. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an ear-splitting bleeping coming from Mr. Davidson's heart monitor.

"I need some help over here! Crash team!" Jac shouted busying herself over Mr. Davidson's breathless body. Seconds later the crash team arrived. Jac grabbed the defibrillator. "Stand back," she said. Mr. Davidson's body gave an involuntary jolt. "He's in asystole." Jac's eyes were uncharacteristically sad. Michael placed his hand on her arm.

"Jac stop. He's gone." Jac looked up at him desperately. "There was nothing more you could have done," Michael explained.

"I know. I know," Jac said quietly. She brushed past Michael and made for the on-call room.

Jac pushed open the door and flicked the light on.

"Hello Jac," said Joseph Byrne smiling up at her. Jac's heart fluttered.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

PART SIX

"Jac!" Joseph raised his voice just slightly. Jac stopped pacing and turned to look at him. "Will you listen to me?" Joseph continued, calmer.

"I've made my decision Joseph, I've resigned and that's that. I'm not going back," Jac said stubbornly. Joseph stifled an exasperated sigh and began pacing himself.

"Jac, please. Your whole life is here. I know you don't want to leave."

"Maybe I don't want my life here anymore," Jac said quietly. Joseph frowned.

"But everything you've worked for, the consultancy..." Joseph looked down at Jac's feet, "the Connie shoes, do you really want to give it all up?"

"That's just it. I've achieved it. I need fresh challenges Joseph. And there's one thing I don't have, something I came close to having..." Jac trailed off, giving Joseph a meaningful look. Joseph eyed her suspiciously.

"The hospital needs you Jac. You're the best," Joseph said, attempting a new angle. Jac's face flushed, briefly. She looked into Joseph's eyes and couldn't help smiling. Joseph took hold of her hand and squeezed it. "Don't give it up. You'll regret it," he said softly.

"What if I gave it up for something...someone else?" Jac said. "What if, I gave it up for you." Joseph stared at her, momentarily struck dumb. Then he pulled himself together.

"I wouldn't want you to give up everything, just for me."

"I want to." They were now so close they could feel each other's beating hearts.

"What if I came back?" Joseph said, a sudden thought had hit him. Jac considered this.

"What about Harry though?" she asked.

"I could come back to Holby, maybe not back to the hospital, but I'd be there for you."

"What would you do for a living though?" Jac asked.

"There'll be a GP position," Joseph said. "I'll just move my current life, back to Holby." Jac found herself smiling again.

"Is there room in your life for one more?" Jac asked cheekily. Joseph grinned.

"I love you Ms. Naylor," he said. They kissed.

Sacha Levy looked forlornly at the empty space where Jac's motorbike would normally be parked. He turned to Sahira who was walking past.

"This place isn't going to be the same without her," Sacha told her, his usually smiling face sad and full of regret. Sahira nodded. "She wasn't a bad sort, a bit of a superiority complex..." Sahira stared at him.

"Sacha, you're talking like she's just died!" Sacha couldn't help it, he laughed. "For the record, I'll miss Ms. Queen Bitch."

"She was rather," Sacha said, his usual cheeriness restored.

"Ah, admiring the empty space..." a voice said right behind them. The voice was American sounding and full of arrogance.

"Good morning Mr. Spence," Sahira said sweetly.

"Yes it certainly won't be the same without the Naylor," Michael said. "The post-Naylor era, there's not a hope in hell it can get better..." The rest of his words were drowned out by the sound of a motorbike engine revving behind them. The engine was turned off. Silence engulfed them as the rider climbed off the bike and walked towards them. The rider lifted up the visor on the helmet.

"What is this, my fan-club?" Sacha, Michael and Sahira turned around on the spot, dumbfounded. The rider took the helmet off and shook her long, shining red hair out of her eyes. Jac Naylor was back.

"You changed your mind?" Sacha asked.

"Looks like it doesn't it. Do you mind?"

"Of course not."

"No it's not that."

"What?"

"You're standing in my space." Sacha laughed and stepped out. Jac raised her eyebrows and wheeled the bike into the space. "Have you all quite finished gawping at me, or is anyone actually going to work today?" and without a backward glance Jac strode into the hospital.

"Yes she's just arrived. Good. Yes. Well thank you very much Mr. Byrne. Not at all. Are you sure we can't tempt you back? With a little shuffling of the budgets and a couple of reassignments...no? Well if you're sure. Goodbye then," Henrik Hanssen stared out of the window watching Jac Naylor enter the hospital as he talked softly into his mobile. He hung up and strode back into his office.

"If I could have your attention, just for a moment, please." Everyone fell silent. "Thank you. As you are no doubt aware, Ms. Naylor has kindly agreed to return to her role of Consultant Cardiothoracic Surgeon. I'm sure you will join me in wishing her well. Ms. Naylor!"

"Ms. Naylor," they called out. Jac smirked. As the group disbanded she walked up to the speaker.

"Was that really necessary Michael?" she asked. Michael grinned.

"Couldn't resist." They both burst out laughing.

"How was it?" Joseph asked.

"Like I'd never been away..." Jac took hold of Joseph's outstretched arm as they walked down the pitch-black street. Everything was peaceful. They came to a stop outside Joseph's hotel, where he was staying until he could find a place of his own. "I guess this is goodbye," Jac said quietly. Joseph said nothing. He had his other hand in his pocket, his fingers gripping a small box. Jac let go of his arm and turned to leave.

"Jac wait," Joseph said, his voice no more than a whisper. Jac stopped.

"What Joseph?" she said a slight crack in her voice evident. Joseph was holding the box in his hand, a hint of gold gleamed through the night.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Jac's face lit up.

"Of course I will. Nothing would make me happier," Jac said as a tear of joy slid down her cheek and fell to the ground. Joseph smiled. Jac tried on the ring. It didn't fit. She laughed.

"Sorry," Joseph said.

"You dolt Joseph Byrne." Jac laughed again. "It doesn't matter. I've got all I want."

"So do I."

They kissed before striding into the hotel together, hand in hand, arm in arm. Jac and Joseph. Reunited.

THE END


End file.
